you're amazing
by gazette-raven
Summary: then who devised the torment?love.  love was an unfamilier name  behind the hands that wove  the intolerable flame of pain  which human power cannot remove. . .AMU TO DA MAX . . dont get rong idea!


You're amazing

By: Throwing Da Cheese

Then who devised the torment? Love.

Love was an unfamiliar name

behind the hands that wove

the intolerable flame of pain

which human power cannot remove.

Accuracy – Amu thought one of the many talents of a cat, unfortunately for Ikuto he wasn't completely cat, in fact that was the work of Yoru. As Amu sat there waiting for Ikuto to come home so she could watch a movie with him, you see Ikuto's timing is NEVER accurate- this frustrated Amu as she had finally found the perfect movie to watch together (The Inukami Movie). 'Ring, ring' the phone cried for Amu "that'll be Ikuto wont it?" she said aloud to herself and her charas as she grabbed the phone but instead of reading 'Ikuto' the phone read 'private number' Amu was always hesitant to answer calls from strangers but she always picked up the phone. "Hello?" she answered

"Hello, is this Miss Hinamori Amu?"

"Yes it is May I ask who is calling?"

"Yes, I am the receptionist for your local hospital, one of our patients who has just come in has been asking for you but before you can see him I must ask: what relationship do you share with Ikuto Tsukiyomi?"

"WHAT?" Amu cried she could hear her heart beating through her chest as she continued to inform the receptionist "I am his girlfriend what has Ikuto done?"

"I do not have that information to give to you but your boyfriend is in room 21, thank you." And she hung up on Amu, Amu stood there in confusion and terror not knowing if she wanted to see the state Ikuto might be in.

She grabbed her coat and her car keys, ran out the house locking the door behind her leaving all four of her charas to take care of the house, opened the car door, slammed it shut and drove to the hospital. Amu was told to go straight to room 21 in the intensive care unit; Amu ran down the halls the whole way and only stopped when she went face-first into room 21's door and had to have a nurse open it for her. "IKUTO!" Amu cried as she saw him crippled in a hospital bed with many tubes attached to different machines, he had cuts and gashes from head to toe. As Amu came into the room Ikuto raised his hand and called for Amu, she obediently ran to his side and asked what had happened "I was coming home." He started "I came early I didn't want to disappoint you, like I always do- I saw a shop selling chocolate, so I checked my watch to see if I had time to get you anything and I had time and as I leaped down off the roof a car swerved across the road I got blinded by its head lights as it whacked me over." Amu began to cry into Ikuto's hand as he lay there so innocently "you're amazing." She cried even more as Ikuto wiped away her tears he never liked to see Amu crying because of him "I love you." Ikuto finally whispered into Amu's ear, before laying his head down on his pillow "I love you." He repeated even softer

"Please Ikuto don't close your eyes." Amu fell to her knees beside Ikuto's bed as the doctors told her she had to leave, she cried even more "NO!" she yelled at them "I won't leave him!" the doctors had to pick amu up from the floor as a long beep came from Ikuto's heart beat monitor "NO, I LOVE YOU, IKUTO!" she screamed as she was told a second time to leave, but no matter how much Amu screamed and kicked they dragged her out of Ikuto's room, just as the white sheet was drawn over Ikuto's limp body. "My heart." Amu said "it aches, a pain I can't explain." Amu curled up into a small ball on the floor beside the door that led into Ikuto's room and she thought 'why? Why was our love broken? And why was it Ikuto instead of me?' she stayed there with a pain in her heart that very few people can event start to explain, as this torment will forever curse Amu because the death of a loved one is something that is never forgotten.

Writers note: this story was me trying to imagine the unimaginable because although I have never felt this pain I have still tried to put it into words. Ami


End file.
